


Satisfaction

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: Marichat May 2017 [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Identity Reveal, Marichat May, Oral Sex, Smut, half reveal, marichat may day 23, sin - Freeform, surprise fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: Marichat May Day 23 - Sin II || Marinette is a little sexually frustrated after her mind keeps wondering back to the events of the previous night. Chat comes along to help out his sexually frustrated princess and get a little practice in himself.





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the squeal to Curiosity but I think it could be read as a standalone if you wanted to.
> 
> Honestly, this isn't up to the caliber I wanted it to be. I haven't really been in the mood to write anything smutty but I needed to post this since it's literally the 24th of June and this was supposed to be posted on the 23rd of May! I'm going on a road trip tomorrow and I'm not the one driving so my fingers are crossed that I'll be able to finish up some of the remaining prompts.

It had been twenty-four hours since Marinette Dupain-Cheng had sucked Chat Noir’s dick, and she couldn’t stop thinking about it. She couldn’t stop thinking about the sounds he’d made, or the way his heavy lidded eyes had looked at her with such intensity, or even how the flush on his face had spread down his neck to his chest the closer he came to his climax. He’d been putty in her hands and the very thought had heat pooling in her core.

Her homework was done, her parents were sleeping, and Tikki agreed to give her chosen a bit of privacy. Marinette could finally take care of the pent up sexual frustration that had been building all day. She changed into a lacy black bralette and bright green shorts for bed, she wanted to wear his colors as she touched herself to thoughts of him.

Normally, she would take her time but the need to climax over rid any desire for a slowly built orgasm. Marinette lay on her bed and slid her hand beneath the waistband of her shorts. She pressed two fingers to her already swollen clit and began a quick, circular pace. Marinette knew her body and the best way to get herself off quickly.

It only took a few minutes for her to come close to the edge. Her skin was flushed, her breath coming in pants, and Chat’s name slipping from her mouth as she imagined her fingers as his own. Marinette was about to reach her peek when she heard a knock at her balcony window. Fingers stopping their motion, she turned her head to look out the window, meeting the green eyes of Chat Noir with a very hungry expression on his face.

Chat dropped down through the window, stalking towards Marinette. “You’re wearing my colors.” He was purring and Marinette could hear the altered quality Chat’s voice took when he talked around a purr.

Still slightly out of breath from her near orgasm, Marinette’s voice came out with a slight pant. “I found it only fitting, since I was thinking about you.” His eyes became molten then flicked down to the hand still buried beneath her shorts.

Chat rested a gloved hand on the arm that disappeared under shorts and gently pulled her hand out. He placed a kiss to the hand he’d pulled from her shorts. The hand Marinette had been masturbating with only moments before. She was too surprised to do anything but let her arm drop when he released it from his hold. “Princess, may I help you finish? I wanted to practice on you next anyway, remember?”

Words failed Marinette in that moment. Instead, she nodded her head vigorously and reached down to quickly take off her shorts. Her hands were stilled by Chat before she could get her shorts below her hips. “Not so fast Princess, I have one stipulation for you.” Marinette cocked her head in question. “If you plan on moaning someone’s name, I want you to moan Adrien’s.”

His name was like a bucket of water, causing Marinette to sit up quickly. “W-what are you talking about? Why would you want me to do that?”

Chat shrugged. “You admitted that you were thinking about me when you were touching yourself just now, so this time, I want you to picture him. I want you to pretend that it’s Adrien making you come.” He seemed adamant about his little rule so Marinette nodded her head cautiously and layed back down. It wasn’t like it would be hard to think about Adrien eating her out, it’d been a fantasy of hers for years.

Unlike the way she’d teased him the night previously, Chat got straight to work, sensing her aching need. He swiftly removed her shorts, leaving her bared to him. Marinette saw his pupils blow wide as he gazed upon her slick folds and he licked his lips. Chat reached out to slide a finger against her. The tip on his clawed finger scratching her most sensitive area was not a pleasant one and he quickly pulled away when she hissed in pain. “No claws down there kitty.”

“S-sorry princess, I didn’t think about the claws. You’d never seen a dick in real life before and I’ve never seen a pussy. I’m a bit entranced if I do say so myself, maybe that’s just because it’s you though.” Chat winked at her as he settled himself between her legs. Surprisingly, it was his words that brought a slight blush to her face, not exposing herself to him. It was something about him insinuating that she was the only one who could affect him so much along with lust still filling his gaze that had Marinette’s face heating along with her core.

Marinette’s previous thoughts were quickly forgotten when Chat placed a kiss on the side of her knee, the skin on skin contact absolutely heavenly. “I guess I’ll have to stick strictly to my mouth in this case.” Before she could utter a response, Chat began trailing kisses up her leg, starting at the place on her knee he’d previously kisses. Marinette could feel herself getting more and more eager the closer he brought his lips to the place she wanted him most.

“Chat.” His name came out as a cross between a moan and whine for moving too slowly. Marinette thought it’d spur him on to speed up his movements at least a little. When he removed his lips from the scorching flesh of her inner thigh, Marinette remembered his rule. Chat looked to her and when they locked eyes, Marinette corrected herself in barley more than a whisper. “Adrien.”

The smirk Chat gave her was fiendish. “Good Princess, keep saying his name.” This time, Chat went straight for her wet sex, but still lightly teasing her by licking through her folds agonizingly slow. Marinette’s head fell to her pillow as he reached her clit and she had to hold a hand over her mouth to muffle the loud groan that escaped her.

When Chat noticed her reaction to him hitting that little bundle of nerves with his tongue, he zeroed in on the nub. As he licked and sucked, Marinette could feel herself coming undone, beginning to spout words and noises she had no control over. “Yes, right there. That’s perfect. Oh my god, Adrien.”

After her first slip up, Marinette had slid into saying Adrien’s name easily. If she hadn’t been climbing to her point of ecstasy, she might have had more qualms about the name but at that moment she just couldn’t care. “Adrien, yes!”

The closer Marinette climbed, the more she craved something to clamp down on inside her. In between moans and Adrien’s name, she was able to voice that. “I wish you could slide a finger into me.”

“As you wish.” The vibration of his words against her skin made her eyes fly open at the new sensation. Before Marinette even knew what was happening, there was a green flash and she was looking into the eyes of Adrien Agreste as he slid a finger into her and continued to focus on her clit with his tongue. The sight was enough to send Marinette over the edge fully.

She could feel herself contracting around Adrien’s finger as he helped her ride out one of the most intense orgasms she’d ever had. When she’d finally made it back down to Earth, Adrien removed his head from between  
her legs. The sight of her juices covering Adrien’s chin and beaming smile had Marinette already aching for more. “So Princess, what’d you think.”

Marinette sat up. With the lust haze slowly lifting from Marinette’s mind, she was able to think again. Think about the fact that Adrien Agrest was sitting in front of her while she was pants less. Pants less because Adrien Agreste had just eaten her out. Adrien Agreste who had eaten her out because he said he’d wanted to be the next to get some practice in. Him being the one to practice next because she’d been the one to practice first. Marinette’s eyes widened. “Holy shit, I sucked Adrien Agreste’s cock last night.”

Adrien laughed. “That you did, and I told you this yesterday but it needs to be said again, best orgasm ever.” Marinette gaped at him. She didn’t feel nervous at all, her and Adrien were friends, plus she didn’t really think one could be nervous around someone once you’ve sucked them off to completion. Though maybe that was just her since Adrien reached up to rub the back of his neck as he typically did when he was nervous.

“Actually, this isn’t really how I planned tonight going. I came over to confess who I was to you and ask you out. I honestly had no idea that you’d liked me as Adrien and I’d never asked you on a date before because I thought you’d reject me.” He laughed but Marinette could tell it was dripping in nerves. “Then I got here, my hormones kicked in, and I wanted to make you feel as good as you made me feel last night. The reveal was a bit dramatic though, sorry about that.”

“No, no, don’t apologize for that at all. Honestly, I was close but then finding out my best friend is actually the love of my life was what pushed me over the edge.” A bit of heat rose to Marinette’s cheeks at saying she loved him so bluntly. Maybe she wasn’t as immune to nerves now as she thought.

“I love you too Marinette. Would you like to go out with me?” There was such love in Adrien’s expression that is almost brought tears to Marinette’s eyes.

“Of course, I’d like to go out with you kitty.” Marinette leaned up to kiss Adrien’s still glistening mouth. The kiss was downright innocent compared to what they’d done to each other’s bodies the past two nights and what they’d be doing to each other’s bodies for many years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots


End file.
